This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The objective of this proposal is to obtain control data from pregnant rhesus monkeys and to collect blood and fecal samples for analysis. This study will provide a negative control group for a previous study performed at Yerkes that involved challenge of pregnant rhesus macaques with L. monocytogenes during late gestation. In this proposal pregnant monkeys will be given sterilized whipped cream (vehicle) and collected blood and fecal samples at various intervals to ascertain lack of Listeria infection while collecting immune response parameters from blood mononuclear lymphocytes. Both the dam and offspring are returned to the colony after the last blood sample collection.